


¡De ninguna manera!

by Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)



Series: Momentos de la vida [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky apoya a Steve en todo lo que puede, pero no así ¡De ninguna manera!</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡De ninguna manera!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auf keinen Fall!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907240) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



“¿Steve?” escuchó unos pasos tras de sí y alguien le puso la mano sobre el hombro “¿Steve? No me digas que de verdad quieres entrar al ejercito”

Lento, Steve se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la preocupada cara de su mejor amigo “Sí ¿algún problema?”

“¡Desde luego!” dijo Bucky enojado. Lo cortante de su voz hizo que Steve casi se sobresaltara.

“¿Por qué?¿Qué dices -”

“¿Y si te pasa algo?¿O hasta mueres?” lo interrumpió Bucky malhumorado.

“Bucky… ya ha… “ no pudo seguir.

La sorpresa estremeció al escuálido joven. Bucky tenia sus labios presionados contra los de Steve.

“Por favor, Steve. No lo hagas” susurró Bucky casi implorante.


End file.
